


I Remember That Night, I Just Might Rewind!

by frechi123, Hamino (frechi123)



Series: Alex and Friends in the Modern Times [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: It was supposed to be another normal Wednesday.Alexander would head out of the house, getting ready for work, kissing John and Eliza on the way out. Then he would argue some points with Thomas, James, and Aaron before grabbing coffee with them at My Shot (of Espresso), where Laf and Theo worked. After the former got off work, they would visit Herc in his little shop and insist on finding better movies for their weekend movie night. Then he would head back, start an infamous Twitter battle with his friends and nod off.But today would never be the same after realizing that certain people from their past were slowly coming back and torturing all of them... and the latest morbid headline in the paper.Except, that suddenly didn't just happen. Alex, John, and Eliza have all been graced with a special power, but at what cost?





	I Remember That Night, I Just Might Rewind!

**Author's Note:**

> I watched people play Life is Strange recently.
> 
> Satisfied was also the last Hamilton song I listened to.
> 
> And well... this

Most people hated having their daily lives go on some sort of loop.

Alexander wasn't one of those people, at least to some extent.

If his work loop was constantly the same stuff handed out, then he'd get pissed off.

But when it came to other aspects of his life, he wouldn't change them for the world.

Like starting the day off, for instance. He almost always started his Wednesdays off laughing. But that was because either John or Eliza would be attempting to tickle him awake, although he usually got up much earlier than their attempts on other days. It was for that reason he chose to sleep in later until they struck on Wednesdays.

Then there was the hustle and bustle of who was going to make breakfast on that day. If it was Alex, there would be bacon and eggs; if it was John, there'd be waffles and pancakes; if it was Eliza, she would do a combination of those or get her famous fruit salad out. Sometimes two of them would collaborate to surprise the third, rarely on Wednesday would they all be up and trying to do it at once (that was usually a weekend thing).

Wednesdays were always John and Eliza's day off. They wished Alex would have it off too, but Adams wouldn't hear of such "ridiculousness", and so they had to settle with enjoying their mornings with him before he headed off to work and wouldn't be back for the evening.

Off Alex would go to the law firm he worked at with Thomas, James, and Aaron, where they usually spent their free time doing their own mock trials (and therefore arguing at one another, a lot) if they had no cases. Then they would all do a bit of catch up, where Aaron would usually talk about what went on with Theo and her cooking episodes, and Thomas and James usually bringing up travel escapades.

Then Adams would eventually send them off if he saw them goofing too long, knowing it meant they'd nothing else to do for the day anyway, and they'd go to My Shot (of Espresso) where the lovely Laf and terrific Theo would be working. They always were sent away when it was their shift.

 


End file.
